


heroes don't exist

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it take to save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroes don't exist

In the small island home, lilies stacked row by row  
Evil, you say? Then I will take matters into my own hands  
As the blazing inferno of change consumes the village below, Blood stains the wooden floor. A smoking gun. Success.

Side by side on the lonely, darkened, battlefield  
Survival does not come to the undeserving.  
Certainly, a hero will save this world  
That’s why I can’t die yet– Time is ticking

There are no such things as heroes. Kill the few to save the many.  
A wife and daughter will only be the first–  
The war begins. Seven more deaths. Then; the finale  
Hope is a pretty dream? Only fools believe it.

The true lie slept beside me every night. What is left, but despair?  
Now. Abandon your delusions. There is nothing more.


End file.
